


His Private Fantasy

by ausmac



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have fantasies, and this might be Jack's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Private Fantasy

Just about everyone has a fantasy.

Jack's fantasy is this: that he'll be sitting somewhere sort of public, around people unburdened by simplistic gender views. He'll be drinking something, gazing out unfocused at the night. And someone will slide into the booth beside him, and he'll turn and find himself looking into familiar brown eyes, looking all the way into them and seeing himself there. And he'll say:

Now, this is unexpected.

And the Doctor will smile that uneven, uncertain little boy smile he gets when he's doing something eccentric. And he'll say:

I drugged your drink. You won't remember this in the morning.

And then he'll lean forward, slide one hand to the back of Jack's head and pull him forward - not that he'd meet much resistance - and Jack'd taste that glory again. Flesh like no other, one-of-a-kind, the taste of Time Lord in all his mythical power.

The kiss would go on and on, and he'd be wrapped in slender arms, sliding his lips across cheeks and chin and throat, then back to that mouth, deeper, swallowing breath, consumed. He would touch as much as he could in the time he was allotted, hand sliding beneath layers of fabric to rest against the Doctor's chest, to feel the warm double-thudding of his hearts, that beat in tune with his own more simple single rhythm.

And the Doctor would finally pull away, flushed, breathing a little faster, his tongue sliding over his lips briefly. He'd touch Jack's face one last time, then slide away and say.

You won't remember this in the morning.

But he would.

Because it was Jack's fantasy, and he'd remember forever.


End file.
